Orders of the Counter-Reformation
Throughout the Counter Reformation, the Council of Trent upheld and allowed the establishment of many new orders. Among these were the Theatines, Capuchins, Barnabites, Ursulines, and the Jesuits. Each order created had simlar morals and standards, but each added to the Church's power, as well as expanding the range of services it gave to the people. Theatines The Theatines, or Congregation of Clerks Regular of the Divine Providence, '''were an all-male religious order that was dedicated to keeping the virtues of the clergy present and strong at all times, as well as seeking out heresy and bringing the virtues of the church to the people as well, preaching the Gospel. The Theatines swore to live their lives in austerity, and were the first of the orders to mount missions to India, Burma, and other Southeast Asian countries. They managed to gain the favor of many members of the aristocracy, allowing them to found many beautiful churches in Southern and Western Europe. Ursulines The Ursulines, or '''The Order of St. Ursula, was established in the early 1500's as part of the Counter Reformation by Angela Merici, a woman of reputed holy talent. The order was confirmed by the Church as a company, and Merici died soon after, leaving her first congregation to carry on her teachings. The Ursuline s were an all-female order tht was dedicated to the education of women and the care of the sick and needy. The Company of Ursula grew rapidly in the Counter Reformation, enticing many new members with the promise of knowledge and a new life. Part of the Ursuline's early belief was to stay as a common person would publicly, giving no indication of a spiritual connection to the order. This was lost when the Ursulnes also established a monastic offshoot, living in sequestered buidings and learning privately. Most convents were open to the public, but admission was not easily gained. The Ursulines have also made many contemporary contributions to society, such as the first woman pharmacist, and the first woman to write a book of literary merit. Capuchins The Capuchins were an offshoot of the Franciscan order, founded by Friar Matteo de Bascio, as a monastic order. People initiated into the Order took severe vows of poverty, obtaining everyting by begging, and never being allowed to touch money. Nicknamed "the poorest of the Orders," the Capuchins were still able to attract an outsanding amount of people to their order. The word capuchin, as in monkey, and cappuccino, come from the plain brown robe the priests wore. Prominent members of the aristocracy, and even royalty joined the ranks. The primary objective of the Capuchins was to preach the Scripture, as well as follow the earlier examples of St.Francis of Assisi. They also were dedicated to taking in the poor. Although they were once nearly accused of heresy, the Capuchins were able to continue practicing in Europe. The Capuchins survived secularization in Europe in the 1800's, and congregations still exist today. Jesuits The Jesuit Order, or '''Society of Jesus, '''was a male religious organization dedicated to vows of poverty, chastity, obedience, and mission work, founded by Ignatius of Loyola. The Jesuit Order was approved as a religious congregation by Pope Paul III in 1540, and the society flourished. Many missions by the Jesuits were mounted to the Americas, and the prime objective of the Jesuits was to spread and convert others with preaching and virtues. The Society of Jesus expanded quickly in the 16th and 17th century, especialy in places like Brazil. But as the Jesuits had no financial backing to continue during the process of secularization, most places abandoned the practice for traditional Catholic values. It is still one of the largest father-brother orders in the world today.